The World That Was Gone
by SemiSilo1
Summary: What happens when Ulrich finds himself in an empty world? Who could of caused this terrible thing? Read and find out. Summary Sucks.
1. Where Am I?

**Chapter 1**

**Ulrich's P.O.V**

**Flashback  
**

"Aelita, your almost to the tower!" Jeremy said wiping sweat off his brow. "Man, I wonder why there were no monsters that attacked us?" Ulrich said. Then out of nowhere a hornet shot Aelita in the back. "Spoke to soon," Ulrich mumbled. Then 50 crabs, 50 hornets, 50 scphazoas appeared out of nowhere in rows. "Uh, Jeremy what's going on?" Yumi questioned in shock. "I don't know, I've never seen so many before," Jeremy shouted. Then a huge floating Xana symbol flew in the air. "Hey, Jeremy what's that floating Xana symbol doing here?" Odd asked. Then the middle of the symbol turned red. "I don't know, unless... that's Xana!" Jeremy shouted almost falling out of his chair. It started to light up. Then it blew up sending me flying in the air and everything went black.

End of Flashback

_Ulrich, wake up, no your not dead, not yet. "Who are you?" Ulrich questioned. You know who I am and I took you and your dorky little friends away, but, that's not all the whole world is lifeless except for you. "No, yo... you couldn't," I stumbled over my words in panic. Oh, but I already did it, I just figured I'd leave you here and let you die the hard way or starve to death. It's to late Ulrich, it's over, you failed. "No, this can't be happening," I started to run until I noticed nothing was there, except darkness. "Who are you!" Then a huge Xana symbol appeared in front of me. I started to back up when I knew I was falling into nothing. _

My eyes shot open and I panicked with fear. The buildings and streets were all destroyed and all I could here was the wind passing by me. "Where am I?" I questioned.

**This chapter's kind of short, but I'm gonna being making longer ones, if you want me to continue this. -SemiSilo1**

**Please don't flame.**

**Peace out.**


	2. Standing Nice and Tall

**Chapter 2**

I looked in every direction and all I saw was destruction. I ran to see what happened to Kadic and it to was destroyed, which was no surprise for me after what I just saw. "It seems as if this whole place is deserted," I thought. I reached down to my side to find my katana in its sheath. I also noticed that my Lyoko outfit was still on.

"This is weird," I said. I really didn't know what was going on. Then I thought back to my dream I had in the destroyed city. In the dream, the voice said something like I took your friends and the rest of the world. Then I couldn't remember the rest. So I decided to take a look inside Kadic and see what happened. I couldn't really see to much because it was blown to bits so I decided to go to my dorm, if it was still there.

"Hmm, that's funny, nothing happened here," I thought. Everything was still here including my karate poster on the wall. Then I forgot about Kiwi. "Odd, probably stuck him in his drawer," I said walking to it. When I opened it, all I saw was a leg. I pulled out the leg and it appeared to be Kiwi, a dead Kiwi. "Oh boy," I sighed, "Odd's not gonna want to see this."

Then I remembered, Odd's not here along with the rest of the gang. That made me think of Yumi. I've loved her for a long time, but I never knew if she liked me back. I sat on my bed and started to cry because they were all gone and I had no clue of how to bring them back. "I promise, I'll bring you all back," I whispered tearfully.

Then suddenly Kiwi barked. I looked at him confused. Wasn't he just dead? Oh, he was probably just sleeping, I'm so stupid. Wait a minute, why is he still here, when every one else was gone. I went to see Jeremy's room, and it was still clean normal. He had his computers there and everything untouched. Now I was really confused. How come everyone elses rooms were gone, and me, Odd, and Jeremy's rooms were still here?

It seems as if something guarded are rooms and everything in side it. This was strange.That made me think that Yumi's room was still normal too. I started to smile at that positive thought. But I figured I just go check it out. Since I had my outfit on, I figured I still had super sprint. So I yelled it out and I and started to sprint to Yumi's house.

Then I figured out how I went from the city to Kadic so fast. I super sprinted. When I arrived at Yumi's house, I notticed it was still standing. I figured I'd go inside and check her. I came to her room and it was still the same, but that's when I noticed a book on her dresser. I went over to it and it read "Yumi's Diary." That's when temptation kicked in and I felt the urge to read it so badly. But I coudn't resist, so I flipped to a page and it read:

Dear Diary,

I noticed Ulrich today flirting with Sissy, and I was about to go over there and slap him in the face. I coudn't help it when jealousy came over me. He'll probably never know I love him.

I closed the book and didn't read the rest. "Well, I do know you love me now," I said blushing. So I had to go back and get Kiwi. But I had a good felling inside of me on the way there. I finally arrived to my room and found Kiwi chewing on my sock. "Hey give that back," I said playfully.

Then I remembered the factory. It's obvious that that's where Xana was and couldn't destroy it for it would destroy himself. I couldn't leave Kiwi alone, so I had to bring him. We ran outside to see the factory standing straight, tall, and not destroyed.

**Alright that chapter was longer than the first one. Also a heads up, I might put Kiwi in Lyoko.**

**SemiSilo1**

* * *


End file.
